


Lillith In Starlight

by nork



Series: Rosemary Month 2016 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rosemary Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nork/pseuds/nork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose brings Kanaya on a date.</p><p>Written for Day One of RosemaryMonth!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lillith In Starlight

The world was sleeping.

The air was light and a gentle breeze waltzed through Rose’s hair, lifting it around her head like a halo.

Kanaya thought she’d never been more beautiful.

She looked ahead again, to the place Rose was leading her. It was their first date on New Earth, and Rose had invited her out. Kanaya had dressed for the occasion, unlike their first ‘date’ back on the meteor.

She wore a black dress, adorned with a purple sash. Kanaya had picked it because, well, it was the colour of Rose’s eyes. (And, incidentally, her text colour.)

It began as a strapless sweetheart neckline, and from there it was one piece of fabric. It was gathered at her waist, by the gap in her abdomen. The sash held tight around both the stitches holding her dress together and the hole. From there, the dress flowed down, brushing her feet with every step. The material was soft and light.

Kanaya had leapt into making clothes again. She did love it, after all.

Rose’s dress, another one of Kanaya’s masterful creations, was sleeveless. It was silk, and came to around her knees. The straps on top of her shoulders had little patches of her Light symbol on them, contrasting the darkness of the rest of her dress. Her dress, too, had a gather of elastic around her waist.

They strolled along the path. They were in the heart of one of the towns of the world, one that the Gods frequented often. It was a picturesque town, filled with flowers, and kind people. The world may have been sleeping, and this town was just getting to that point.

Kanaya was glowing softly, lighting the path. It made their skin contrast, Kanaya’s neon against Rose’s dark.

Rose had to bend her arm to hold her much-taller girlfriend’s hand. They were in step, gliding along the floor. They looked beautiful; they looked like goddesses, which they both were.

Rose looked up at Kanaya, smiling. Kanaya smiled back, and leant down a little to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

‘We’re here, Kanaya,’ Rose murmured, and began to pull her girlfriend off the path, onto a large green. They stepped carefully over the flowers.

The field looked perfectly groomed. The grass was short, and the rose bush nearby had recently been pruned. The bandstand in the centre of the green was a pale blue, and looked as if it had been painted yesterday. Vines climbed the stand, as if they were holding the bandstand down.

Knowing John, the bandstand probably had floated away a few times. It wouldn’t surprise either of them.

The band within the stand looked over to Rose, who just gave them a small nod. They turned back to their instruments and began to play.

Kanaya could pick out an accordion, and a violin straight away. The others all blended together to create an otherworldy sound. It reminded her of the softer songs back on Alternia.

‘Care to dance with me, Ms. Maryam?’ Rose’s voice brought Kanaya back. She had released her hand, and was offering it to her girlfriend with a smirk on her face. The music began to speed up, and Kanaya accepted her hand, glowing a little more.

Rose pulled her into a ballroom hold, and they waited a few seconds before starting. The music was a little too fast before that point, and then they began to dance.

They danced with elegance, and power. Kanaya twirled Rose around, smiling as they spun together in small, tight circles.

‘Did you write this song, Rose?’ Kanaya asked, as the music slowed. They moved back and forth in those few seconds, almost imitating a waltz.

‘Why yes, I did. Jade and Roxy helped me with it,’ Rose replied, just before the music began to speed up. A rush of pride left Kanaya reeling for a moment.

Their movements became more reminiscent of a Latin dance, but not quite. Their moves took on a tango likeness, and they became sharper, more dignified.

She looked to her girlfriend, who looked up. It felt as if there were nobody else in the entire world, save them two. The music faded out, and Rose released her hold on Kanaya.

Kanaya lifted her hands to Rose’s cheeks, and searched her eyes.

Rose reached up, and around Kanaya’s shoulders and kissed her. Kanaya was only too happy to deepen it.

From behind the bandstand, they could both hear someone (probably Dave) yell ‘Get a room!’

Rose pulled out of the kiss, laughing, as did Kanaya.

Kanaya looked up, breathing hard. She saw the stars in their full glory, bright and twinkling down at her.

Then, they moved a little. Kanaya thought it was impossible for a second, until she saw a pattern.

There was an ‘R’, entwined with a ‘K’.

Kanaya remembered Jade was a Witch of Space. She let out a snort, and immediately lifted a hand to cover her nose and mouth. She glowed brighter in embarrassment.

Rose only laughed harder. She pulled Kanaya further away from the bandstand, and sat down on the floor.

‘Stargaze with me, Kanaya?’ It wasn’t phrased like a question, but Rose made it sound like one.  

Kanaya nodded. Then, she lowered her hand, and ceased her glow. She sat down beside Rose, feeling the shorn grass with one hand, the other clasping Rose’s.

_The Sylph of Space and the Seer of Light were often depicted holding hands, staring up at the stars._

**Author's Note:**

> ok thank you sm for reading this!!! i hope u enjoyed... tell me if there is anything amiss in it! thank u again!!


End file.
